Enough
by Jung Taemi
Summary: "Karena bagi Tao mengangumi Kris dari jauh sudah cukup baginya" TaoRis FF. RnR pleasee


**Title: ENOUGH**

**Author : biskitcoklat**

**Disclaimer : all character in this fiction are belong to theirself and god. But this plot is mine!**

**Genre : H/C ; friendship ;**

**Warning : OOC /typo(s )/FAILED H/C /AU/ BL /YAOI / gak pake EYD /etc**

**Pairing : KrisTao**

**Summary: Karena bagi Tao, mengagumi Kris sudah cukup baginya.**

**a/n: ini adalah cerita fiksi belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tempat, latar, cerita atau sebagainya adalah ketidaksengajaan. Disini author menulis berdasarkan imajinasi sendiri tanpa didasari dengan fakta atau kejadian sebenarnya pada tokoh. Author hanya meminjam nama tanpa bilang-bilang.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

"umma! Aku berangkat!"

Setelah memakai sepatu, Tao langsung keluar dari apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama ibunya. Sepotong roti terselip di kedua belah bibirnya. Ia berjalan menuju lift yang berada di ujung lorong. Kakinya yang menggunakan sepatu olahraga hitam mengetuk-ngetuk lantai saat menunggu lift yang akan dinaikinya turun.

"Ah Zi Tao, sudah mau berangkat?" Ahjumma yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya berjalan sambil menenteng dua keranjang.

"Nde ahjumma, mau kemana?"

"Mengantarkan bekal untuk suami ku"

"Ahh Park Ahjussi dapat shift malam dan pagi?"

"Haha iya Zi Tao"

Setelahnya pintu di depan mereka terbuka, untung saja di dalam lift hanya terdapat dua orang, jadi Zi Tao dan Park ahjumma tidak perlu berdesak-desakan seperti pagi biasanya.

.

Zi Tao berjalan lurus ke arah halte yang cukup ramai. Di tangannya terdapat kotak susu rasa coklat. Tadi saat berpisah di lobby, Park ahjumma memberikannya satu kotak susu ini. Katanya agar Zi Tao bertambah tinggi lagi. Hahh, Park ahjumma sebenarnya mau ia jadi setinggi apa.

Zi Tao berdiri di pinggir pembatas halte, bis yang akan ia tumpangi akan datang lima menit lagi jika sesuai jadwal. Jadi, ia lebih memilih menunggu sambil berdiri daripada duduk.

Tanpa sadar Zi Tao menghelakan nafasnya, berdoa semoga hari ini berjalan dengan baik dan tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang akan terjadi. "Amin"

Setelah mengatakan kata amin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tanpa sadar matanya menangkap sosok pirang yang berjalan ke arah halte.

Sosok pirang yang menggunakan seragam dan blazer yang sama dengannya. Namun, sangat berbeda jika pemuda itu yang memakainya.

Sosok yang berdiri segaris dengannya, sosok yang berdiri dengan jarak yang mampu membuat Zi Tao memuja betapa sempurnanya sosok itu dimatanya.

Sosok yang membuat padangannya hanya terpaku pada pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda yang selama ini ia sukai diam-diam.

Zi Tao menyukai Kris wu.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, murid-murid yang sudah tidak betah di dalam kelas langsung berhamburan keluar menuju kantin. Termasuk Baekhyun, namja manis yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Zi Tao-ya!"

Baekhyun menghampiri meja Tao yang berada di depan. Dengan wajah sumringah ia menarik-narik lengan Tao untuk mengajaknya keluar.

"Sebentar lagi Baekhyun!" tangan kanan Tao masih sibuk menulis di buku catatannya.

"Ayolah Zi Tao! Aku laparr, kau bisa melihatnya nanti di catatannya Chen" Baekhyun menarik lengan Zi Tao sehingga namja itu bangun dan segera menyeretnya ke kantin. Tanpa memedulikan goresan panjang di buku catatan Zi Tao.

.

"Sudah kubilang Baek-Ge aku tidak lapar. Aku sudah sarapan tadi" Tao memandang tidak enak pada Baekhyun yang membawa dua nampan. Padahal tadi ia sudah bilang kalau ia hanya akan menemani Baekhyun makan saja.

"Tidak-tidak Zi Tao. Aku tau kau hanya makan satu lembar roti tadi pagi" Baekhyun menaruh nampan berisi nasi dan banyak lauk di hadapan Zi Tao. "Aku sangat tau kebiasaan buruk mu tidak sarapan. Jadi makan saja itu. Kau tidak kasihan pada tubuh kurus mu" kata Baekhyun sambil menyendokan banyak-banyak nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hahhh baiklah terima kasih Ge" Zi Tao mengambil sumpit dan memasukan sayur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau harus makan nasinya Zi Tao!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Tao dengan belakang sumpitnya saat melihat Tao hanya memakan sayurnya saja.

"Awwww! Iya ge aku makan nasi, ini makan nasi!"

"Ck, dasar anak nakal"

"Heyi-o bro! kalian selalu saja ribut" Duo HunHan datang menghampiri meja mereka, kali ini penampilan mereka agaknya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Luhan, kau mengecat rambutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat HunHan sudah duduk di hadapan mereka. "Yap! Hehe keren kan!" bangga Luhan sambil memegang rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna ungu sangat gelap.

Tiba-tiba saja kantin menjadi ramai saat beberapa namja datang. Ya-ya siapa lagi kalau bukan murid-murid dari kelas 3-e, kelas yang terkenal banyak namja ganteng di dalamnya haha.

Termasuk Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan tentu saja Kris Wu ..

"Ck, dasar tukang tebar pesona"

Tao hanya diam melihat Sehun menggerutu, berteman dari awal dengan Sehun membuatnya tahu kalau Sehun agak tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang suka membuat kehebohan atau anak-anak popular. Tapi, ia juga bingung kenapa Sehun betah dengan Baekhyun yang termasuk anak popular, yah mungkin Baekhyun beda.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja yang berisi namja-namja kelebihan aura. Matanya terfokus pada sosok dengan rambut pirang disana,

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

Tao suka melihat tingkah laku Kris, ada rasa yang berbeda saat Tao memperhatikannya. Rasa sakit yang kadang membuat hatinya terasa sesak. Namun, Tao sangat menyukai sensasi rasa itu.

Tanpa sengaja mata Kris melihat ke arah Tao yang juga melihatnya, Tao gelagapan saat ia menyadarinya. Langsung saja ia menunduk ke arah makanannya dan menyuapkannya buru-buru.

Zi Tao pikir tak ada yang menyadarinya. Namun, Luhan sadar dengan salah tingkah Zi Tao, dan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

"Zi Tao!" Luhan berlari ke arah Tao yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di pinggir kolam. "Luhan-ge!" balas Tao sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Tunggu aku ganti pakaian dulu oke!" Luhan langsung berlari ke arah ruang ganti. Sambil menunggu Luhan, Tao melanjutkan pemanasannya.

Setelah beberapa kali berenang dengan berbagai gaya. Mereka berdua mencoba istirahat. Luhan bersandar pada sisi kolam sedangkan Zi Tao naik dan duduk di pinggir kolam.

"Yah Zi Tao! Hentikan itu!" teriak Luhan saat Tao menggerakan kepala membuat air cipratan dari rambutnya mengenai Luhan.

"Hahahaha, tumben ge kau tidak datang dengan Sehun?"

"Tidak, Sehun tadi bilang mau menemani Baekhyun ke rumah sepupunya"

"Hehh?!" Tao memandang terkejut pada Luhan. "Tidak-tidak, aku tidak tau apa-apa" kata Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Setelahnya mereka berdua hanya diam. Luhan menggerak-gerakan kakinya dalam air, dan Tao melihat beberapa anak yang berenang di depan mereka.

Ekspresi Luhan yang menunduk seperti ia punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan, "Hm Zi Tao, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu. Tanya saja ge" Jawab Tao sambil melirik Luhan. "Ehm ok, aku tidak akan basi-basi. Setelah aku bertanya padamu kau harus menjawab dengan sangat jujur Zi Tao"

"Yayaya terserah katamu ge"

"Harus jujur Zi Tao!"

"Iya gegee"

"**Apa kau menyukai Kris?"**

Hening

Tao hanya memandang Luhan dengan raut yang Luhan sendiri bingung, datar sekali wajah Zi Tao saat itu. Beberapa detik Tao hanya diam.

"**Tidak"**

Tao memalingkan pandangannya ke depan. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi agak sendu. Luhan mengerti artinya. "Tidak?"

"Tidak"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Aku hanya **kagum** padanya, tidak lebih" jari-jari Zi Tao bermain di atas air. Sorot matanya berubah.

"Bohong" ucap Luhan begitu saja.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bohong!" Tao memandang tajam Luhan, ia tidak pernah suka di katai pembohong.

"Kau bisa menyembunyikan perasaan mu dengan sangat apik Zi Tao. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi-ku. Gesture mu memang tidak memperlihatkannya, tapi matamu menjelaskan semuanya."

Tao mati kutu mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Aku benarkan? Kau memang menyukainya,ah tidak kau mencintainya"

"Terserah pendapatmu hyung"

"Hahaha aku benarkan" Luhan tersenyum bangga. "Kau tidak bisa membohongi mata dan insting detektifku"

"Kau bicara apa ge! Tidak nyambung" Zi Tao sedikit mendorong badan Luhan untuk menjauh. "Hahaha, aku dengar, lusa hari ulang tahunnya. Kau tidak mau memberinya kado?"

Zi Tao sudah tahu kalau lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Kris, ia sempat memikirkan untuk memberikan kado pada Kris. Namun, langsung ia tampis semua pemikirannya itu.

"Tidak, memangnya aku siapanya berani memberikannya kado"

"Aish kau terlalu pesimis Zi Tao! Coba saja dulu, siapa tau dengan kado itu kau bisa menjadi pacarnya?!"

Zi Tao sedikit memerah mendengarnya, Luhan kalau bicara memang suka ngelantur.

"Iyakan! Setelah menjadi pacarnya siapa tau kau akan diajaknya menikah Tao! Lalu kalian akan hidup bersama dan mempunyai anak! Ahahahaha" Luhan tertawa atas imajinasinya sendiri.

"Yah ge! Kau sudah gila! Khayalanmu terlalu jauh!" Tao mencipratkan air ke muka Luhan yang tidak dipedulikan Luhan.

"Yah Zi Tao~ lihat wajahmu memerah itu hahah"

Tao makin gencar mencipratkan air pada Luhan yang berenang menjauh.

.

.

.

Tao memandang ragu pada kotak coklat yang ada di dalam tasnya. Dua hari kemarin ia merajut sebuah topi biru tua di bantu ibunya. Setelah di beri semangat oleh Luhan, ia berani memberi kado pada Kris. Namun, saat ini hatinya menjadi ragu lagi.

'Aku pasti bisa! Berusaha!'

Dengan yakin Tao mengelurkan kotak tersebut dari dalam tasnya, dan berjalan keluar dengan mantap menuju halaman belakang.

Pada awalnya Tao tidak yakin akan menemukan Kris di halaman belakang saat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Namun, melihat Kris yang duduk di bangku di bawah pohon sambil mendengarkan musik membuat Tao bernafas lega. Melihat Kris yang mengenakan headset dan tersenyum kecil karena lagu yang di dengarnya membuat Tao tanpa sadar tersenyum lebih lebar.

Ia memutuskan untuk memandang wajah Kris dulu sebelum nanti ia benar-benar malu untuk melihat Kris setelah ia memberikan kadonya.

Tekad di hatinya menjadi lebih mantap untuk memberikan kadonya ini. 'Ya! Aku pasti bisa'

Dengan senyum mengembang Tao melangkah menghampiri Kris yang berada di sana. Namun, baru dua langkah, ia langsung berhenti.

Disana, tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja dengan membawa kotak yang lebih besar menghampiri Kris. Yoeja cantik yang dikenal satu sekolah bernama Jung Jessica. Yeoja dengan paras menawan yang membuat siapa saja pasti jatuh cinta padanya.

Kris yang menyadari Jessica datang langsung tersenyum dan berdiri menghadapnya, kotak yang tadinya berada di tangan Jessica sekarang sudah di buka oleh Kris. Membuat Tao melihat senyum lebar Kris untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, ia merasakan sakit yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Kris menaruh kotak tersebut di bangku dan langsung menarik Jessica ke dalam pelukannya.

Zi Tao yang berdiri disini membatu, tangannya menggenggam kotaknya dengan sangat kencang, ia ingin pergi namun ia tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya malah diam saja.

'Tao bodoh!' makinya dalam hati, ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauh.

'Kau bukan siapa-siapanya! Kau hanya namja biasa yang menyukai sosok sempurna seperti Kris!' matanya terasa panas. Ia berjalan makin cepat. Mendobrak pintu atap, melemparkan kado Kris jauh-jauh darinya.

Ia berdiri di pinggir pagar.

"AAAAAARGHHHH"

Tao berteriak mengeluarkan semua sesak di dadanya. "Kau bodoh Tao kau bodoh! Kau bukan siapa siapanya! Kau bodoh Tao!" teriaknya. Kristal bening mengalir dari mata Tao tanpa bisa di tahannya lagi.

"kau bodoh Tao! AAAARGHH"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Tao menjadi lebih diam darinya yang memang sudah diam. Teman-temannya menyadari itu semua. Namun, mereka tidak mau memaksa Zi Tao jika pemuda itu memang belum mau bercerita. Mereka sudah tau sifat Tao yang cukup tertutup terhadap masalah pribadinya.

Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Tao sedang duduk di meja kantin menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Kali ini Tao tidak menerima tawaran-paksaan- makanan dari Baekhyun. Ia memilih membeli sebungkus roti saja, akhir-akhir ini nafsu makannya menjadi lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Dan nafsu makan tersebut hilang saat Kris dan gerombolannya datang ke kantin lalu duduk di meja tepat di depan meja Tao.

Tao memejamkan matanya, menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan kejadian yang lalu. Tapi saat ia membuka matanya semuanya sia-sia. Kris duduk tepat lurus menghadap kearahnya.

Tao menggigit kecil roti yang ada ditangannya dan memandang ke arah Kris, walaupun sudah melihat kejadian kemarin di halaman belakang entah kenapa ia masih saja ingin melihat Kris.

Tanpa sadar pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Namun, kali ini tak seperti biasanya. Tao membalas tatapan itu. Ia tidak memalingkan wajahnya atau menghindari kontak mata dengan Kris.

Tepat saat kedipan matanya yang kedua, Kris memutuskan kontak itu dan berbicara dengan Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya.

"hahhh" ia menghela nafas sambil melatakan roti yang tak mungkin ia makan lagi. Ia memang bukan siapa-siapa Kris, Kris bahkan tidak memberikan sedikit pun perhatian padanya. Walaupun hanya sebuah senyum.

.

.

.

Zi Tao berjalan lurus ke arah halte yang sudah ramai. Di tangannya terdapat satu kotak susu. Tadi ia bertemu dengan Park ahjumma, wanita yang masih tetap cantik itu memberikannya susu lagi. Namun, kali ini rasa pisang.

Tao memilih duduk di bangku halte sambil menikmati susu pisangnya. Matanya bergerak jahil melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Seorang ibu dan anaknya yang memakai seragam taman kanak-kanak, sang anak berjingkrak-jingkrak kecil di samping ibunya, wajahnya ceria dan mulutnya mengoceh bahwa ia tidak sabar untuk sampai ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman juga gurunya. Nenek-nenek yang duduk agak jauh dari Zi Tao yang menenteng sebuah keranjang.

Lalu, lagi-lagi namja berambut pirang yang entah kenapa matanya selalu bisa menangkap sosok tersebut.

Kali ini ia tidak memakai blazer sekolah seperti biasanya. Namun, sebuah sweater abu-abu yang jadi pakaian terluar. Namja itu berdiri di pembatas halte, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tanah seirama lagu yang ada di headsetnya.

Tao terpaku melihatnya, entah kenapa ia tidak pernah kapok. Setelah melihat kejadian itu, rasa –yang Zi Tao bilang kagum- itu tak pernah hilang. Walau ia sudah berusaha melupakannya. Setiap melihat Kris pasti rasanya malah semakin bertambah dan bertambah. Rasa sakitnya menjadi agak berbeda dari awalnya.

Tao juga tidak tahu kenapa ia begini, ia akui mungkin ia memang menyukai Kris. Namun, ia tidak pernah bisa menyatakan dan menunjukannya, padahal ia sangat ingin. Di dalam dirinya pun ada setitik niat untuk setidaknya ia bisa dekat dengan Kris.

"Hahaha" Tao tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Ia tidak mengerti. Karena bagi Tao mengagumi Kris dari jauh sudah cukup baginya.

.

.

.

END

Ini kenapa ffnya begini. Ya ampunnn maaf efek gara-gara galau menahun/ga. Pokonya makasih buat yang udah baca ff ini hehe semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Akhir kataaaa

Mind to review? /ngedip bareng Luhan/


End file.
